Six in the Midst
by MidoriKuro
Summary: In Makai, a group of female animal demons reigned as the top group of theives, rivaling even Youko Kurama. How would the Spirit Detectives handle finding out that the thieves were right under their noses?


Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic. I don't really like how this story was written, but a lot of people who read it seems to like it. Any sort of criticism welcome. I'll only get better if I knew what was wrong with it right? Well, read and review!

Chapter 1In the airport, crowds of people wait for their loved ones. They come out of the plane, one by one, rejoicing with their families. One girl was an exception. She trailed out alone with her luggage and trudged outside waiting for a cab. She was a pretty girl with long ebony hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She had a great build, which she showed off in a powder blue tank top, which had a big picture of a butterfly at one of the straps and a white miniskirt that has a three tier ruffle that ends halfway to her knees. She was not fit to be alone and yet she was. She could not help but be alone. She was a tourist in the widespread Tokyo streets.

People crowded, nearly pushing each other to get to their destination. _Why did I decide to visit when I knew it was tourist season here?_ She thought to herself. She looked onto the street. It was so full of cars that she was sure she could not get a cab. Therefore, she started to walk to the inn she was staying at. She walked for ten minutes, but then she noticed the yellowish-red lights of the sun begin to fade away. She checked her watch and it was 6:47. The sun was beginning to set! _What am I going to do?_ She screamed inside her own head. She starts to run, but then a silvery light crept its way along the sky. She kept running, her sneakers pounding the pavement.

She slowed down, breathing heavily. She began walking along the sidewalk. It was quiet until she heard a twig snapping behind her. Her blood began to run cold and she started walking faster. Faster and faster, she went and another pair of footsteps was following her every step. She took a right and found herself facing a dead end. _Am I about to be mugged?_ She slowly drew her breath and a pair of grimy hands grabbed her shoulder and turned around. She couldn't get a clear look at the person from the lack of any light there. He started to speak and she winced at how harsh it was.

"Wat's a pretty girl like you doin' all alone at night?" he said, circling her. "You'll never know what might happen in these streets." He smiled and took out a blade. She winced again as he held the blade at her face. Her heart started beating faster and faster in fear. "How bout you give me all the money you have? I don't wanna be responsible for cutting up such a nice face."

_I'm gonna die! _

She opened her mouth to begin screaming and was cut short by, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. I'm sure girls like her don't wanna be seen wit a dog like u." Her captor turned around and she opened her eyes to see a boy about her age.

_He's either very brave or very stupid. _

"This ain't any of you're business, little boy. Go run back home to your mommy." She heard the mugger say to the boy.

_Please let me and that crazy boy live. _

"I feel bad for your mom. Having such an ugly son and having to look at him everyday." The boy continued.

The girl could see her captors veins bugle in anger and resentment at this boy. "Your life is short lived little boy!" The man screamed and ran knife first. The boy dodged the knife and punched the man right in his stomach. The man lurched backward and dropped his knife. He huddled from lack of air for a moment. "You will pay for that you little bitch!" The man screamed again and was promptly kicked in the face. The man fell unconscious and the girl looked at him.

_What in all the hells just happened?_

She looked blankly at the boy, as they climbed out of the dead end. _He doesn't seem very different from the boys I usually see around._ He had his black hair slicked back, and it stayed where it was through out the whole fight. _Ugly lineup, but he's not that bad looking. And he must use some powerful gel._

"You okay?" The boy asked, brushing off whatever dirt was on his uniform.

_Ok..he's weird. He beats up a guy and asks him if he's ok._

A few minutes past by. "Girl, you okay?"

_Oh! He was talking to me!_ "Umm, yea. I'm fine, thank you. Are you ok, though?" She asked the boy.

"I'm fine. But he's not." The boy said, gesturing to the unconscious man.

"Why did save me? You had no reason to." The girl said.

"I couldn't just let someone like him attack someone just because he was capable of it. Plus, he had an unfair advantage." The boy said.

_That knife wasn't for an advantage! He tried to kill me with it! _There is something about this boy that made her uncomfortable. Like she met him before but can't remember when.

"What's your name?" The boy asked her.

The girl smiled. "My name is Sumire Hashino. What's yours?"

The boy's mouth gaped open. "Sumire Hashino? You got to be kidding me!"

Cliffhanger. I'm famous for those. Hope you enjoyed the story on some level. ;;


End file.
